Dare
by Tronnie
Summary: Haruhi teaches the host club a 'commoners' game called Truth or Dare...without the Truth. first story! please R&R !


_Prologue_

_After months of having a seemingly bottomless debt held over her head, Haruhi thought it was time to put an end to it. She was never going to be free of it because Kyouya kept adding every little expense on to her bill. Her stream of customers was steady enough, but it just didn't seem like it was helping. Until one day when she got a brilliant idea: she could use the Host members' lack of "commoner knowledge" against them. She sought out Kyouya and pulled him aside._

"_I have an idea that will make your income rates increase—no, _skyrocket_—if you're interested. I'm going to play a little game with everyone and if you invite the customers to watch, you'll rake in so much money, you'll be owing _me_."_

_He smirked, "Ok, you've got my attention."_

Later that night

In the third music room at the end of the hall, the lights were dimmed and all the members of the Host Club—minus Kyouya—were sitting in a circle near a lamp that was the only light source in the room. Just outside the circle sat dozens of girls draped across sofas and chairs excitedly awaiting what they had been told would be a wonderful Host Club show. Haruhi sat at the head of the circle and smiled at the stares her friends shot her as they waited for an explanation.

She pulled out an empty soda bottle and placed it on the floor in the circle, much to the confusion of the boys around her, who had never even considered using an empty bottle in a game, even if it was a _commoner _game

Haruhi dismissed her second thoughts as soon as they came into her head; this was for revenge. These idiots had unexpectedly showed up at her door that day, disrupted her neighbors, embarrassed her in front of the landlady, insulted her house, and now it was her turn. They should have done their research on _common people_ more thoroughly.

She turned back to them, "Now as you may or _may not_ know, this game is called '_Dare.'_ It's basically a game where people dare others to do…_unusual_ things. And besides, it will make these lovely ladies very happy, and that's our job as hosts, right?" W_ow, this was going to be fun, the truth part was boring anyways…_

…

Hikaru looked skeptically at the bottle. "So, what's with the piece of trash then?"

Haruhi glared at him, "That's how we know who's turn it is. You spin it to find out."

"Ok, what kinds of things do we dare?"

"Oh, that's the fun part. Usually it can be anything, but today it's going to be…oh, how should I put it?…_risqué _things. You, Hikaru, of all people should know what the customers like to see."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Hunny looked at her with big eyes, "'Risqué', Haru-chan?"

"Yup. After all, we're all adults here, right girls?" There were loud squeals of approval from the girls in the shadows around them.

Suddenly, a high-powered machine was heard from below the floor and everyone turned as Renge came up from the ground, twirling on her pedestal. Haruhi stared at her, a bit perturbed at her interruption, but surprisingly, Renge just stared back at her, "What? I just want to watch too."

"_Ok_ then, I'll start." Haruhi grabbed for the bottle and spun it. All eyes were glued to the bottle as everyone waited to see who the chosen one would be. As it slowed and stopped, they all looked at Hikaru, as he was the target of the bottle.

Haruhi grinned, "Alright, Hikaru, let's start this out with a bang. Since you and Kaoru are so good at PDA, I dare you to make out with your brother here and now for _two solid minutes_," she pointed to her watch, "we'll time you."

Hikaru stared at her with utter shock written all over his face. "You…serious?…Now?" he stuttered. The girls squealed again and sat up straighter to watch. He glared at Haruhi, but, knowing there was nothing he could do because of the girls, he climbed over to a red-faced Kaoru. Haruhi started her watch.

Now with an equally red face and slightly heavy breath, Hikaru returned to his seat and snatched at the bottle. He jerked it around so hard that it almost flew out of the circle, missing Hunny by inches—and earning him a warning glare from Mori. It spun for a few seconds and finally stopped, pointing at…Tamaki. The (rightfully) frightened king had been surprisingly quiet up until then, but he was now visibly shaking. "W-wait, Hikaru! As your king I command that you skip me! This is not what being a host is all about! T-these girls aren't happy, they're--" But he was cut off by the denials of dozens of female voices and an angry Hikaru.

"No way! You saw what I just had to do, now it's your turn!" He was a little disappointed that he wouldn't get his immediate revenge on Haruhi for her dare, but the thought of torturing Tamaki like this made him happy enough.

"Alright, Mr. Lady-Pleaser, I dare you to…hmm…to go give a lap dance to one of the lucky ladies in the audience!" Kaoru snorted at this, "Yeah milord, let her know how you really feel; make sure she _gets the point._" Both twins were rolling on the floor, all thoughts of their humiliation long gone.

Haruhi glanced at Kyouya over the cheers of the girls and smirked. He just shook his head and looked back down at his notes to hide his own smile. _This girl was something else…_

Unfortunately, it was too much for poor Tamaki to take, and when he was done with his dare, he took his damaged pride and ran from the room. The game was then at a slight impasse because it had been his turn before he quit, but Renge quickly jumped in and took his place. She spun the bottle and it stopped facing Kaoru. Renge grinned mischievously as she thought up a dare.

"Kaoru, I want you to do strip tease for us all. And wait, I have the perfect music too!" She ran over to a large black stereo—another mysterious item magically found in the music room—and put in a CD. Poor Kaoru thought it couldn't be much worse but he died inside when he heard the song start. He sighed and started to dance to the rhythmic beat of _"I'm too sexy for myself." _

The next time the bottle was spinning, it was because a very humbled Kaoru had finished his dare. His brother sat smirking beside him, half-buried under a pile of his discarded clothes. The bottle was now pointing at Mori, his always-impassive face barely hiding the evident fear. Everyone felt bad for him, but only Hikaru knew the extent of the danger he was in. Because, unbeknownst to all but his brother, Kaoru was actually a _very_ devious person, and he was now motivated to expel his embarrassment onto someone else, and that someone else just happened to be poor Mori.

Kaoru grinned evilly. "Mori-senpai, you live to serve Hunny right? And you'd do anything to make him happy, right? And you know what makes him happy more than anything else in the world…right?" He then produced a container of icing. "Mori-senpai, I dare you to take this icing on you fingers and _feed_ it to Hunny-senpai. Go on, _give him his sweets_."

No one knew such a deep shade of red existed in the world. Mori had done what he was told but apparently he had reached his limit and would not play his turn. Haruhi sighed. This wasn't working very well with everyone quitting. So she took his turn. She spun the bottle and it landed on Hunny, last but not least. She smiled; _well this is an even way to end this game. _

"Alright Hunny-senpai, show us how much Mori-senpai means to you: give him a kiss."

Hunny's big eyes sparkled and he smiled. "Yay! Ok, Takashi!" He launched himself at Mori and clung onto his neck. Then he gave him a big kiss on the cheek. The girls in the audience squealed and cheered, shouting about the cuteness. They applauded for the show and got up to mingle and file out of the room.

Kyouya caught Haruhi's eye and she got up and went over to him. He closed his notebook and turned to face her.

"Well, I have to say, you were right. I've already had many requests for more shows and games. With the money that these shows could bring in, we could even afford a little vacation from club activities."

She looked eagerly up at him. "But how did it go as far as my debt?"

He laughed, "That show was just a demo. We couldn't very well make the girls pay for something we weren't sure they would even like. But if you put on as good a show _next _time, then you could potentially make progress."

_Man.. he's evil. He must just enjoy making me suffer…_

End


End file.
